


New York

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [5]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Kristin meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Nathan~*~

It was over a week since Las Vegas, which means less than a week till Kristin was meeting me in New York. I hadn't talked to her. I can't say exactly why. A combination of this not being your traditional “let's chat on the phone” relationship and my abject horror at being the less skilled lover. I have enough insecurities. This is one I didn't need, but it also seems to be one easily fixed. At least according to the lads.

We were still a few time zones away, so after the gig was quite late in Atlanta. I ordered room service and settled into bed before calling her. I was mentally preparing what sort of message to leave when she picked up.

"Hey, Nathan."

Her voice was very soft and made me wonder if I had woke her up, "Hey Kristin, did I wake you?"

"Mmm, no. Just relaxing with a cup of tea watching TV. How have you been?"

"Very busy. Lots of promo stuff. I was calling to make sure we were still on for New York?" I felt relieved. Very odd. I didn’t think I was supposed to call after our time in Vegas, but part of me was worried that she thought I should have. Didn’t sound like it and I’m pretty sure she would tell me if I’d fucked up.

"I'm looking forward to it. You promised me kisses."

Oh, I liked this. I had definitely not forgotten my promise. “You can kiss me as long as you want.”

“I’d prefer you to kiss me as long as I want.”

Pants were getting tighter, “I can do that.” The next words escaped without my permission, “You might be the best lover I’ve ever had.” I immediately cringed. Might? Maybe she didn’t notice. As if the whole sentence wasn’t cringe worthy enough. Since I was already in weird territory I made a pact with myself to not hold back. I was going to say whatever.

She laughed, “You are definitely the best kisser I’ve ever had.”

That might have made me feel a little better if not for the inequality of the activities in question, “Quite a difference there.”

“Definitely. You win.”

I’m very confused. How am I the winner here? “How’s that?”

“Taken me nearly twenty six years to find someone who kisses as well as you. You’re barely nineteen and will find much better lovers. You can’t make good kissers. You’re a natural.”

Can’t make good kissers? Perfect lead in and I figured what the hell. “Teach me to be the best lover you’ve ever had.” The phone went silent. I’d screwed up. I pulled it away from my ear to see if we’d been disconnected. Nope. “Kristin?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice sounded weird. “Having a little trouble breathing. Damn, Nathan, don’t you think this would have been better in person?”

“Far more embarrassing in person.” This was true. “I’m braver on the phone, although I do get your point.”

“Skype?”

“On my laptop. Take a minute to boot up.” This seemed like a fair middle ground. If I didn’t freeze up, but I’d already really said the hard part. Hey . . . she hadn’t responded.

“Me too, gotta move rooms. Laptop's in my bedroom.”

We were both quiet as we were booting up. Like some mutual agreement to wait until we were face to face. We exchanged Skype IDs and hung up our phones. Now I was the one having trouble breathing. “You are . . . wow . . . beautiful. You sleep in that?” There were spaghetti straps, and lace, and cream colored fabric against her still tanned skin. She had her hair in a messy pile. 

She looked at herself, “I sleep naked. I watch TV in this.”

I glared at her, “That’s not fair at all.”

She shrugged, “Thank you.” She turned her head and smiled, “You’re handsome.”

“Am not.” I lay back on the stack of pillows I’d made.

“Trust me. You are.” She leaned back too, leaving me with a face to breast view. Bad. “Did I do something to make you think you’re not a good lover? I had four orgasms, Nath, that’s definitely good.”

“No, not at all.” I was thankful I’d already explained this to the boys, so I didn’t sound idiotic. Well, too idiotic. I was, after all, on a video chat with a girl I’d spent less than twenty four hours with talking about my lack of sexual prowess. It occurred to me that since we really didn’t know each other this was less risky. So what if she laughed and hung up. Except that I didn’t want her to. “I don’t think I’m bad. Technique is fine, but I lack finesse. Confidence. You’re just better than me.” Good for me spitting all that out.

“That’s a matter of opinion. What’s good to one person doesn’t work for another. I’ve been told I talk too much and the way I touch is irritating.”

Next test regarding the pact I’d made with myself. “There are some crazy people out there. I loved how you talked to me and . . .” I was vaguely aware of closing my eyes, “I can still feel you touch me.”

“I like that.”

I opened my eyes to see a look on her face that clearly indicated if she was with me she would be touching me in all the ways I remembered. “The way you’re looking at me is sexy as hell.” The way she threw her head back laughing was too.

“You’re sexy as hell, Nathan.”

She was being serious. “I can pull off sexy on stage, but normally I shoot for sexy and end up looking awkward and weird.”

“No, you just think you look awkward and weird.” She took a moment to think. “When I was doing my student teaching I thought I sucked. Everyone in supervision would talk about what they were doing and where they’d learned it. I just taught. I was in tears with my supervisor. She told me I had a great grasp of the content and was a natural working with the kids. The others said all that because they needed to learn how to do what I just knew how to do. That’s you. You’re just naturally sexy. You doubt it because you don’t have to work at it, so when you step back and see yourself it seems strange. One day you’ll own the power you have and the girls will need to watch out.” I kept eye contact with her, taking in what she said. She must have thought I was confused because she went on. “I bet you mentally kicked yourself for saying you wanted me to teach you to be a better lover.”

“Completely. Thought you’d hung up on the mental teenager.” She was laughing before I finished.

“It wasn’t just what you said, but the tone of your voice. I felt every word in all the good places.”

I felt the corner of my mouth turn up into a smirk, “Really?”

Kristin closed her eyes, “That you don’t know how amazingly sexy you are makes you even sexier.” I am embarrassed. Talking about me being sexy always embarrasses me, because I don’t see it. “Oh my god, Nathan, are you blushing?”

I covered my face, “Shit, I’ve gone red. I’m embarrassed. I feel like I’m a child pretending to be an adult and having a very adult conversation.” I started laughing

She was laughing with me now, “Sweetie, you’ve just described adolescence in a nutshell.”

“I guess so. Sometimes I don’t feel much like an adolescent, but I am nineteen.” I’d been truly embarrassed and decided why not continue. “Does my age bother you?”

She instantly shook her head no, “Not really. That you can’t get into bars is bothersome.”

“Do I act nineteen?” I wasn’t sure what the right answer to this was.

“Most nineteen year olds haven’t toured the world as part of a boy band, so that’s not truly nineteen. But sometimes you’re very nineteen. In general I am not attracted to teenagers. Thank god, or that would be a mess working in a high school and all. I do find myself very attracted to you. I’m still trying to work that one out. Does me being twenty five bother you?”

I shook my head even faster than she had, “It’s hot. You’re technically an older woman, but not in the scary creepy way. In a sexy what a fucking lucky boy am I sort of way.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“How long before I can kiss you and it not be seen as rude?” This was an important question.

“How fast can you say ‘hi, Kristin’?”

I’m not sure . . . but I’ll work on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan asks for a critique of his sexual performance

~*~Kristin~*~

Well, the phone/video call with my nineteen year old lover was quite painful. I find it so hard to believe that he doesn’t know how handsome and sexy he is. I guess when you’ve got girls telling you they love you and they don’t even know you it would make you question everything. They love an image of him so I can see where it would be difficult to believe their view of how he looks would be accurate. That said, there are enough pictures of him on the internet to prove he’s gorgeous. Enough videos on YouTube to show that while half the time he’s a goofy child the other half he oozes sex from every pore.

He’s right on with his appraisal of sex. Technique good, confidence not so much. If he could fuck like he kisses he’d be invincible. I wonder how many girlfriends he’s had. Not sex partners. Girlfriends. I don’t think you get “good” until you’ve been with someone safe to work things out with and get that confidence. Sex is hard. Just because you make someone come doesn’t mean you were very good at it. Sometimes enough fumbling gets the job done, just like sometimes a blind squirrel gets a nut. Then there’s the problem with people who lie. Seems you only hear you’re a lousy lay when you’re breaking up with someone. I’m just as guilty of this. If it’s a one off thing you’re not concerned with telling some guy that what he’s doing is equivalent to a dog lapping at a water bowl. I just want him to go home. I used to give a less than perfect blow job. I know because a guy I dated for six months taught me better. The next boyfriend is where I got confidence that I was good at it, and not just doing it the way the other liked. 

Nathan is good. Kissing, touching, fingers, tongue, and actual intercourse are all good. If anything he tries too hard. That’s to cover up the lack of confidence and that is being nineteen. I don’t think he’s confident in his body, which firsthand knowledge here . . . oh it’s more than fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with thin and smooth. His ass is perfect. That was a surprise. Boy needs tighter pants. Absolute perfection. I’m going to hurt myself with the next statement. Someone needs to teach him to relax and don’t worry about the end result. I have no doubt he’ll get me there. I guess I get to do the teaching. That is far hotter than is healthy. 

I’ve put a lot of thought into his age. Six years isn’t that much a big deal, but straddling both sides of twenty one is. He being older than my students is good, barely a year older is bad. I can honestly say I’ve never been attracted to my students. There is a hard line there. Like I told Nathan, he’s nineteen, but not nineteen. We’re not dating. Dating a nineteen year old would be weird. Having sex with one seems on the edge of taboo and that’s exciting. Add in it being Nathan, all the things about Nathan, and exciting isn’t strong enough of a word. I’m a ball of lust for that man.

We Skyped again the night before I was to fly out. Just the basics of what we were doing (no idea), where he’d be when I landed (hotel or venue), and what hotel we were at (someplace nice). The amount of information he had about the next twenty four hours of his life was truly mind boggling. So I skipped ahead, “Lesson 1. Think about what you like, anything.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “I like how you talked to me. What you said and how you said it.”

“Try that out and see if it works. If the girl, me in this case, responds the way you want, and if it feels like it fits you. It won’t at first. You have to play with it. Everything new feels strange at first. If we wind up in a pile laughing that’s fun too.” I wanted him to have a no fail experience. I was amused by his choice because he already had the ability to drop me with his words. He doesn’t see it, so I’ll make it very explicit.

When my plane landed in NYC I texted Nathan to find out where I was to go. They were headed to the venue for sound check. I was to meet him there.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Apparently I got a very sexual smirk on my face after texting Kristin. At least that’s what I was told by the four dickheads teasing me. Fuck them. I am excited. As ridiculous as our video chat the other night was, I learned something very important. This beautiful blonde woman is attracted to me. Not just the Nathan on stage, but the one who thinks he’s socially awkward. She likes the parts of me that I don’t like, that embarrass me. How the hell did this happen?

We were almost done with sound check when I saw her. She wore pink sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. Her hair was down and straight. Before we started the last song the boys took turns with “Hi, Kristin.” I finished my first bit in "Glad You Came" then said very clearly, “I need to be done now.” I handed my mic to whoever was standing next to me and exited stage right. I grabbed Kristin’s hand and headed back to the dressing room. 

“I was enjoying that.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Always tomorrow.” I pulled her through the door into the room.

She walked past before turning around, “Now that you’ve got me alone what do you plan to do with me?”

I smiled, “Hi, Kristin.” She’d said that was all that was needed without it being rude. I put my hands on her face and brought us together. Instant reaction the second our lips touched. I barely heard myself make this ridiculously needy sound. Barely because it was drowned out by the sound the girl I was kissing made. Fuck, that’s hot. She’s got her hands on my waist and is pulling me backwards. I don’t know why and frankly don’t care. She can walk us around the room in circles for all the fucks I give. I’m in charge of kissing. I’m not sure how long I can keep this soft sweet thing going. I want to taste her. I want tongues involved. She stopped walking and I realized we’d run into a wall. A corner. She’s trapped herself in a corner. Brilliant! Half step more and every bit of me is pressed against every bit of her. This is the time to venture a taste. She meets me, sighs, and her fingers dig into my back like she wants me closer. My hands leave her face to wrap around her underneath her hoodie, to hold her, and the kissing is full on now. This is better than I remembered. She tastes good and feels even better.

I hear the door open and am aware of the conversation going on behind me, but really don’t care. I am enjoying making out way too much.

“Aw, lil Nath had to run back here to practice making out with himself before tonight’s show. Complete professional.” Jay is a dick.

“I think there’s a girl trapped there. Those don’t look like his arms.” I like Siva.

Kristin was hearing them too and wrapped her leg around my hip. I held it there with a hand on her ass. I’m having even more fun now. 

Jay notices, “Oh, look, a leg. Definitely trapped a girl.”

“If she’s making out with him, she’d have to be trapped.” Tom is also a dick.

They were laughing and I went on with what I was doing. Max sighed melodramatically, “Nathan having a regular sex partner is just weird.” Max is . . . well, Max.

More laughter then, “Hey, is she flipping me off?” 

Eventually we stopped making out in the corner. Not because I was ready to stop making out in the corner, but because if we didn’t stop we weren’t going to. With her leg hooked over my hip my cock was nestled in a very happy place and there was no stopping the involuntary movement against one another. We had to stop or things were going to get embarrassing. I moved away from her lips, feeling mine tingle with the loss of contact. I laid my forehead against hers, “Glad you’re here.” I smiled and snuck in another quick kiss.

She moved her head back and forth, “You confuse me.”

I perked up smiling like an idiot, “Excellent! How’d I do that?”

“That right there. Weird man child thing.”

I knew what she was talking about. Pressing her into a wall one second, smiling like an idiot the next. “Oh, if it helps I confuse me too.”

She thought for a second, “Actually it does.”

“You’re strange.”

Now she kissed me, “Been called worse.”

I started to turn, but changed by mind. Time to do my homework. I leaned in close to her ear, whispering where only she could hear, “I promised to kiss you as long as you want. I won’t do anything but kiss you until you tell me you want more.”

Her tongue peeked out then she bit her lip, “Okay.”

Yeah, that seemed to have worked. I put my arm around her shoulders and we joined the lads. They were making plans of where to go after the show. Likely wind up at the club where they always went. I didn’t really feel left out this time. I already had plans. Didn’t know what they were, but knew I had them. Well, I knew the eventual plan just not the before bits. Didn’t really care. I was the only one 100% getting laid tonight. That made me laugh and them all look at me, “Nothing.”

“I’m starved. Anyone else to catering?” Max rubbed his stomach.

Everyone chimed in, including Kristin. “I need to change first. I’ll meet you there.”

I kissed her cheek and was last in line heading out the door. I had my hand on the door to close it behind me. I was stopped by Jay’s hand in the middle of my chest, “You get to stay and watch.”

Luckily I was able to make it look like closing the door behind them had been my plan all along. I turned the lock before leaning against the door, “I can cover my eyes if you want.” I put my hand over my eyes then spread my fingers. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, Nathan. You can help if you want.” She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

“Got some tricky clothing options?” 

“Not really, I just like your hands on me.”

Fuck. This is like a pop quiz. I’m rubbish at pop quizzes. “Can I pick out what you wear?” I was careful to keep my voice deep and low. She nodded. “Where do you want to sit tonight? Side stage, there’s a balcony for guests, or I’m pretty sure I can arrange for you to be up front.”

“Up front, please.” She pulled out a strapless peach dress, a low cut purple cardigan, and a cream silk tank top. I pointed to option one. “Reason?”

She already knew the reason. “So I have a nice view from stage. Does that make me a horrible person?” 

“No, it just makes you a man.” She crooked her finger and I went forward. “Help me get out of these clothes, Nath.”

“Gladly.” I was determined to keep eye contact. I slid her hoodie down her arms and threw that over the back of the couch. Next was her t-shirt. She raised her arms over her head before I had even grabbed the hem. I smirked and shook my head. This is also were I blew the eye contact idea. The pink lace of her bra was too tempting. Ah ha! This was a test. I’d said nothing but kissing unless she asked. She’s trying to break me. It won’t work. Probably. Maybe? Focus, Nathan. I pulled the draw string on her sweats and slid those down, squatting so she could use me for balance as she lifted each leg. She handed me the dress and I held that while she stepped in, then pulled it up to cover what I’d just uncovered. I moved behind her to zip it, “Bra?”

She threw a strap over her shoulder, “Undo the strap back there.”

I did and tossed them in her suitcase. I pushed her hair over her shoulder so as not to catch it in the zip. Secondary reason was so once she was zipped I could slip my hands around her stomach, rub my cheek on her shoulder, and whisper in her ear, “Only kisses, Kris.”

“Kristin. Nobody calls me Kris.”

I felt awkwardness creep in with her reprimand. I pushed it away, turning her face to me, and kissing her soundly. When I pulled away, “I want to.” I accented my point by licking the middle of her upper lip.

She stretched to catch me, but couldn’t, “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to debauchery central

~*~Kristin~*~

What in the hell just happened? I hate to be called Kris. I was named Kristin and that’s what I like to be called, but I just agreed to let Nathan call me Kris. Why? Because he said he wanted to. Somehow that makes perfect sense.

It was very cute when he almost walked out so I could change. I absolutely adore his awkward moments. They are so him. I hope he never loses that. I doubt he will. 

He has taken Lesson 1 and run with it. The tone of his voice is going to kill one of us. I knew he had this in him. He just needed to know he did. His words run all over me. Threaten to leave me speechless. Make me agree to things I’d never agree to. Like being called Kris.

After agreeing to this with a very weak “okay” I turned, feeling his hands skate around my waist. I put my hands on his chest and watched as I moved them up to his shoulders. My eyes drifted up to meet his. So green and bright. My gaze shifted down to his lips then back to his eyes, “More kisses, please.”

He nodded slightly as he tilted his head to kiss me. I fought the urge to grab him and beg for more. His lips touched mine once before I felt his tongue against my lips. I lost count of the warm wet kisses. Never breaching my mouth, just brief and soft licks. During this exquisite torture I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was my fingers in his hair that got to him. First sign was his fingers flexing against my waist before pulling me closer. He bit my lower lip, letting it slide from his grasp as he moved away. I opened my eyes to see his shift between my eyes and lips in the half breath before his mouth crashed into mine. This kiss was all open mouth and tangle of tongues. I didn’t know where I ended and he began. I fisted his hair and wedged my arm under his. I wanted to hold him.

I have no idea how long we stood there kissing. It was the best kiss ever. I missed his mouth the instant he moved away. I dropped my head against his chest, “Wow.” I couldn’t quite catch my breath.

Nathan’s fingers laced into my hair, cradling my head against him. I felt him kiss the top of my head, “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

I laughed and felt his chest shake with his laughter, “I was just thinking the same thing. The way you kiss is amazing.”

“You too.” It was another minute before he let me go. “We should probably hit catering.”

“I’m starving.”

“Me too.” We were walking out when he added, “For more than just food.”

Yeah, that did it. I turned back to face him, palmed his neck, and kissed him hard. No teasing . . . devouring. Quick and dirty. I kept him close and kept my eyes locked on his, “I don’t know how it’s working for you, but what you’re doing is really working for me.”

He giggled like a little boy, “Yeah, I noticed.” He kissed me, “Doesn’t feel really natural, but I do like your response.” A very dirty smirk preceded his next words, “What’s my next lesson?” 

I put my hands on his face, “Lesson 2. This is a game we both win. Guaranteed. Just enjoy playing.”

He pursed his lips and nodded, “Simplified version: don’t worry about the orgasm, enjoy getting there.”

“Very simplified.”

His arm went around my shoulder and we headed down the hall, “Now to figure out how to get you to ask for more than kisses.”

The concert was amazing and I had a fantastic time dancing and singing from the front row. Best view I’d ever had. I’ll be damned if that little shit didn’t drop to his knees right in front of me at the end of his “I Found You” solo. He’ll pay for that in ways he will truly enjoy. By the time it was over I was back to being a complete ball of lust and Nathan was what I wanted. I went backstage as soon as “Glad You Came” was over. I knocked and waited for one of them to open the door. 

Jay was smirking when he saw it was me, “Welcome to debauchery central, Kristin. I think you’ll fit in just fine.” I noticed that there were a few girls in the dressing room that hadn’t been there before the show.

Max brought me a beer and hugged me, “You still look lovely.”

I pointed around the room, “You pull these out of the audience.” He nodded. I laughed, “You’re incorrigible. Do you pick from these for your night?”

Max put his arm around me and looked around, “Sometimes. If anyone seems appropriately inappropriate. Or we just hit the clubs. The drunker I am the less I care.”

I hugged him and kissed his cheek, “You amuse me, Max. I appreciate your honesty.” 

“As I appreciate you dancing and jumping around. I’m sure Nath enjoyed it much more than me and I really enjoyed it.” He gave a tug at his jeans to make his point.

Jay adjusted his cock, “Me too.”

I rolled my eyes at them, “Speaking of Nathan, where is he?” 

“Ducked in the loo to change, something about not wanting to be smelly.” Jay noticed I was just holding my beer, “Not drinking?”

“Not if he can’t.”

Max put his hand over his heart, “That’s precious.”

Jay pushed my beer up toward my mouth, “He took two in the loo.”

I stood there chatting with Jay and Max while being glared at by various girls until Nathan came out. Now I was really going to be glared at. “Mine” was all that went through my mind. He’d changed clothes and it was entirely possible he’d showered. I handed my empty beer bottle to Jay and headed straight for him. I thought I heard the two idiots snicker. Didn’t care. A pair of girls beat me to him. Didn’t care about this either. He smiled when he saw me. I winked at him and nodded in the direction I went. I heard him laugh at something and tell the girl she was sweet then he excused himself. I would follow his lead. When he got to me he held out his arms. I draped my arms around his neck, making it where he had to go around my waist. He picked me up and nuzzled against my ear, “You’re beautiful.”

I kissed his neck, “You smell great. Not smelly at all.”

He sat me down, took my hands, and looked around toward Max and Jay, “I hate them both.”

“They were being very complementary to me. Be nice.”

He laughed loudly, “Yes, I know. They were looking at your breasts the whole show.”

“Where were you looking?” Both of us were animated and smiling, having fun.

“Pfft, I was totally looking at your breasts. They can’t. Well, they can look, but that’s all. I picked out this dress for my enjoyment.”

I had to stretch to reach him, to kiss his cheek, “The show was amazing. Watching from that close up. The energy, seeing the expressions on your faces, and the interaction. So fun. Thank you for inviting me.”

I shuddered with the touch of his hands on my face, “Anytime.” I sunk against him when his lips touched mine. I licked at his upper lip, begging for more of him. He obliged. What the kiss lacked in length it more than made up in intensity. He laid his forehead against mine with closed eyes and a sigh.

“Ready to go, Nath?” I drug my fingernails down the back of his neck.

He didn’t open his eyes, “Mmm, where we going?”

Kissing him again seemed like a good idea. Slowly. Softly. “To the hotel.” 

The grin on his face made me laugh. He crinkled up his nose, “Brilliant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin's panties go missing

~*~Nathan~*~

It’s hard to believe that this is only the second time I’ve been with Kris. I feel completely comfortable. I don’t really do much dating. Largely due to not feeling comfortable with the girls I do meet. I feel like I’m being played. That they are scheming to get close to me, measuring their words and actions. Sometimes if I’m wanting to get laid I’ll play along, but then there’s the escape. It’s difficult to manage expectations. I expect them to go away and they expect me to instantly fall in love with them. We both end up disappointed. So honestly, I often go without. Kris is very clear with her expectations. This is about fun and sex. I don’t pretend to understand why she wants me for either, but I’m willing to play along. She is fun and the sex is good and only going to get better.

Nano insisted Kev go with us back to the hotel. He was concerned about fans rushing me there. I understood, but I didn’t like it. It made for a potentially awkward van ride. Kev and I joked about the rest of his night with the lads. Kris laughed along with us. As he’d pulled the girls tonight he’d anticipated all of them being left at the arena. They were too excited. That meant dealing with drunk Jay and Max picking up randoms at a club. At least if they’d take home someone from the arena they’d be contained. 

There were fans around the front entrance of the hotel. Kev’s eyes asked and I shook my head. Wasn’t doing this tonight. He directed the driver to the kitchen entrance and we snuck upstairs.

My heart was thudding in my chest by the time we reached my room. I wanted her. Badly. Her dressed in what I’d picked out was a huge turn on. She’d dressed for me. Indulged me. I wanted to indulge in her. This time I didn’t feel the need to discuss performance issues with my cock. He was onboard with my plans. I went straight to it. I slid my hand into her silky hair and brought her mouth to mine. I pulled her gorgeous body against me. My arm wrapped all the way around her. She felt good held tight to me. I sucked her tongue with a moan from both of us. I wanted more. I put everything I had into the kissing. I lifted her off her feet and moved back to sit on the couch. Kris straddled my legs and squirmed impossibly close. She rubbed against my already hard cock, simulating what was to come. I stuck to my “only kisses until you ask for more” while she was getting me ridiculously hot. I concentrated on raping and pillaging her mouth. 

Eventually I had to break free. I was ready to lose control. I buried my face in her neck, “I’m gonna come in my jeans like some damn teenager.”

She ground against me, “You are some damn teenager.”

“Embarassing.”

“No.” She lifted my face and kissed me while her hand went between my legs. Fuck, this is torture. I moaned loudly and my head fell back on the couch. She bit my chin, “Come for me, Nathan.”

Holy fuck, she’s trying to kill me. Really? Come for me, Nathan. About five seconds later I complied. Both of us completely dressed and with nothing more than ten seconds of her hand over my jeans. Bloody hell. 

Her hand snaking behind my head brought my attention back to her. She pulled my head up and I saw she was biting her lip and looking at me with the oddest expression. Well, not really odd, like she was about to attack me. “More.”

She’s lost her damned mind. “More?” I chuckled, “Now you want more.” I shake my head, still laughing, “I’ve got nothing for about ten, fifteen minutes.”

She picked up my hands and put them on her thighs. We were both still laughing as I slid them up her smooth skin to her ass. My plan was to hook my fingers under the band of her panties, run them around to the front, then slip a hand inside to touch her. Plan hit a road bump. “Now I know you had on panties. Pink lace, matching your bra. Where’d they go?”

“I took them off. They were wet.”

I squeezed my eyes shut, “When did this happen?”

She looked like she was trying to remember, “Right after "I Found You" when you were on your knees.”

“Middle of the show.” Jesus Christ. She’d been wandering around without panties backstage and in the van. It’s probably better I didn’t know this earlier. I would have had a hell of a time holding it together. It was bad enough now. Plan revised. I put my hand between her legs and slid my middle finger between her folds. Slippery. She was biting the side of her lip as I moved around her, her breath caught as I brushed over her clit. She was amazingly wet, “I caused this?” 

She nodded slowly, closed her eyes, and squirmed against my hand. I moved my other hand from her ass up her dress to her back, pulling her in to kiss. Slow and easy so I could lay her back on the couch. Her outside leg fell off the couch giving me room to go to my knees. Both of us moaned when I slid my finger inside her. I moved my mouth to her neck, her hand holding me there. The way she arched her neck to give me more access and her movements against my hand was killing me. I loved how responsive she was to what I was doing to her. Not gonna lie, makes me feel like a complete genius. She’s beautiful, older, more experienced, and I’ve got her wet and squirming. Nineteen is good. 

I kissed down to the spill of breasts over the top of her dress. I didn’t have a free hand to do more. Didn’t matter as that wasn’t my plan anyway. I mumbled against her skin “I’ve got better places to kiss.”

“Not gonna take much.”

“That’s a shame.” I’m a little disappointed. I definitely picked up last time that she likes to be gone down on. There’s something we definitely have in common.

I scooted down where I was kneeling on the floor. She used her foot to rub up my thigh to my ass. I caught behind her knee and laid wet kisses up her inner thigh, pushing her skirt up as I went. I skipped over her good bits in favor of her stomach. My tongue played with her belly button ring. Hang on. I looked up, “Was this pierced before?”

She nodded with a grin, “But I didn’t have anything in.”

I laid my mouth over the piercing “I like.” I hoped my stalling would let her calm down a bit, so I had more time to pleasure her. Left hand held her open, while my right fingers teased her before I gave her my mouth.

“Tease.”

I looked up, “You’ve been wandering about without panties and I’m the tease.”

“Ironic isn’t it?”

I huffed out a breath, “Ridiculous is what it is.” I swirled my tongue around her clit and was rewarded with a very loud growl. I put my mouth completely over her, my tongue entering to taste her. The smoky tang is delicious. FYI, my cock is rock hard now. The taste, smell, feel, and sound of her is the epitome of erotic and exciting. I gave her what she wanted, what she needed from me. I sucked her clit softly before using the tip of my tongue. My name said in a breathy tone was music to my ears. I wanted her to come from just my tongue. Fingers are out of play. Her breathing got heavier and she’s making quiet noises. I wanted loud. I increased speed and pressure. If her grip on my hair is a sign she’s almost there. Seconds later she was screaming out my name and pushing my head away.

I pulled her skirt down before laying on her, kissing her nose, “I want to fuck you.”

She met my eyes with that attack look, “I want to suck you.”

“No.” I’m sure I’ve just broken some rule that says you should never turn down a blow job. “Later. Right now I want inside you.”

She stretched up to kiss me and kept coming. Once we were standing I worked the zip of her dress while she went for my jeans. Her dress fell to the floor and she kicked it across the room. She left my pants unzipped and hanging low on my hips while she watched me reach over my head to get rid of my t-shirt. Her hands ran over my chest and stomach, kissing the middle of my chest while sliding my jeans over my ass. “I’m eating breakfast off your stomach.”

I snorted a laugh, “No, you’re not, crazy girl.”

“Yes, I am, sexy boy.

I’m pleased that’s settled. She’ll be using me for a plate. 

Naked in socks isn’t a good look on anyone so I made sure to get them as I pulled my jeans off. “Condoms in the nightstand.” Yes, I’d stashed them there earlier. Kris undid her bra, dropping it on the floor, as she went for them. She sat on the edge of the bed, opening the foil package. I walked over to stand between her legs, running my fingers in her hair as she covered me. I turned her face up when she was done and leaned over to kiss her. I stayed with her as she scootched to the middle of the bed. I crawled over her, while the strangest thought entered my mind. I couldn’t believe I was naked with a woman who was going to let me have sex with her. Where did that come from? Thankfully it left as quickly as it showed up.

Kris’ hands skating over my back left chills. Good ones. I grabbed my cock and rubbed it between her legs, pushing in with my hips when I felt her body start to take me. Nothing feels quite as fantastic as sliding in. It’s the change from nothing to being encased in soft, wet, warmth. I had to break from the kiss and dropped my head, “Oh good god, you feel amazing.” She squeezed the muscles wrapped around me. I pulled out slowly against the resistance and she met my down stroke with a circle of her hips.

This is how we begin. I stayed hovering over her until I just couldn’t. I pressed her into the bed, feeling her arms around me silently begging me to let her have my weight. We kissed between sighs and moans. Thoughts left with the pleasure, shoving anything rational away. What had started slow and easy was now frenetic. Caresses had turned to grabbing. Soft kisses were passionate. Slow thrusts and hip rolls gave over to slamming.

I felt her pushing at my shoulder and hip. Time to roll over. 

This view was good. My hands left her hips once she settled astride me. I ran them up her waist to her breasts. Tight nipples screamed for my attention. I took her in both hands, using my thumb and forefinger to wrench a groan from her. She ground against me and my eyes fluttered shut.

“Good, Nathan. Harder. Fuck.”

I like watching the pleasure play across her features. Her fingernails scraped over my twitchy stomach. I gave her what she wanted. I pinched her nipple too hard for earlier, but just about perfect for where we were now. I licked my other fingers to make her slick so I could play. 

She rode me hard and fast. I didn't think either of us could last much longer. When she reached behind her to grab my balls I was sure I couldn't.

It’s like she could read my mind or maybe my body, “Gonna come.”

I grabbed her hips and slammed up into her. Suddenly she had a vice grip on my cock and the hand that’s not holding my balls is gripping my hand. A string of obscenities and my name left her lips. Just like that I’m with her screaming and shaking, holding her hand. I wasn’t quite done when she collapsed on top of me. The full body contact made the end better than the beginning. “Shit” is all I could manage before she silenced me with her mouth. Intense as the orgasm. Slowly diminishing until her nose nudged at mine and she laid her head on my shoulder. Her breath was warm against my skin. We were still holding hands. My other hand rested on her lower back, hers against my hip. 

We both felt me slip from inside her. I kissed her forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

When I came back she was curled on her side with her head on the pillow. I wanted to pull on my boxers, but since she was still naked I didn’t. I mirrored her, sharing the pillow. Her hand immediately went to my side. Energy sizzled over my skin. She noticed and smiled. Had to kiss her. Just a gentle press of lips. When we parted I played in her hair, watching my fingers spread out the strands. I looked back to her blue eyes and had to kiss her again. More this time. 

I was nearly laughing when I backed off, “I don’t know what to say to you.”

Her fingers in my hair had me shuddering. Every part of me was sensitive to her touch. Her smile melted me, “You don’t have to say anything.”

Don’t ask why, but that made me laugh. “Yes, I do, but it all sounds ridiculous.”

Her eyes and fingers traced over my lips, “Tell me.”

I nodded, “That was fantastic. You are fantastic.” I kissed her and shook my head. I felt like a gushing school boy, but kept going, “Best lover ever.”

“Thank you.” Now she kissed me, “Do you feel the lesser lover now?”

As slow smile crept over my face, “No.”

“You shouldn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punctuality is over rated

~*Kristin~*~

I woke up with this crazy cute young man wrapped around me. Our arms and legs were all tangled up. His mouth was open and so was one eye. Bizarre. Still seriously cute. I mentally went over the events of last night and got instantly horny. So, what do you do when you’re in bed with a naked man and horny? I’ll tell you what you do . . . thank whatever god you believe in for morning erections and get a condom.

My moving around woke him. Kinda. He squidged around a bit and pulled me in tight, both of us on our sides. It was the third kiss before he realized what was going on and responded. He hummed contentedly and brought his tongue into play. This lazy morning kiss was spectacular. I reached between us and stroked the one part of him that was definitely awake. Soon enough he was buried inside me and we moved together slowly. I hooked a leg around his ass and he broke the kiss long enough to say, “Oh god, yes.” That was the last either of us said. The pace never quickened, we kissed and moved together lazily. His thumb moved over my clit and brought me to orgasm. A slow shuddering orgasm that had me shaking in his arms, which only made him hold me tighter. A few minutes later he was the one shaking. We lay wrapped around each other kissing for a very long time. 

When the kissing stopped I sighed, “That was nice.” I kissed along his neck, “I mean nice in the good way, not the boring way.”

“Definitely not the boring way.” He used my hair to bring my mouth back to his for another languorous kiss, “That’s a brilliant way to wake up.” 

While he ducked into the bathroom I called room service. I was starving. I'd just hung up when he dove into the bed, “Who you talking too?”

“Ordering some food.” 

“Am I still to be the plate?” He bunched the pillow up under his chest and smiled.

I climbed on his back and bit the back of his neck, “And dessert.”

“Ooo, I like the sound of that.” He reached back and poked at my side. I squirmed away. “Are you ticklish?”

“Horribly so.” He poked at me again, this time I started laughing, “Nathan.”

“Kristin.” I started fighting back and found he was pretty ticklish too. He was laughing and screamed, “Not fair, you’re lying on me!”

He started bucking and thrashing until I fell over onto the bed. An all out naked tickle fight started. I thought I was winning until somehow he caught both my hands, pinned them to the bed, and sat on my hips. Suddenly this wasn’t funny anymore. The heavy breathing from laughter continued after the laughter stopped. I pulled weakly at my hands, “Who’s not being fair now?”

“Probably me. Not bothered though.” He leaned like he was going to kiss me, but quickly shifted direction and took my nipple in his mouth. He drew on me and the slight bite of his teeth made me call out. He looked up, his tongue running a circle around me, “Should I stop?”

“No.”

He smiled and moved to my other breast. This time he blew across skin left wet by his kisses and I felt my nipple tighten right before he sucked as much of me as he could into his mouth while his tongue teased me. We’d just had sex and I wanted him again. Not soft and slow though. Hard and fast. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“I bet I do.” He let go of my hands so he could use his on my body. His hands are soft, and gentle, and strong. I bowed to his touch. 

Two horrible things happened. There was a knock at the door, “Room service.” Nathan’s phone rang. 

Nathan dropped his head onto my stomach, “Fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck.” I couldn’t help but laugh at him. He looked up with a groan, “You in the bathroom. I’ll take care of both of these.” I could hear him switching between two conversations with a lot of “A’right, mate”, “yeah, yeah, yeah” and “thanks loads”. He opened the bathroom door, “Coast is clear.”

I followed him to the tray and watched him taking off lids, “Mmm, a pot of tea, you are a sweetheart. How are you going to eat bacon and toast off me stomach?”

I picked up the glass bowl wrapped in cling wrap, “You’re the fruit plate.”

“What? I’m not sure if that’s a’right or not.” He let me pull him to the bed and push him on it.

I assumed he’d pulled on his boxers before letting in room service, “You need to get naked.”

“Why do I need to be naked to be a fruit plate?”

I was peeling away the cling wrap and looked at him like the answer was obvious, “How else will I know when dessert is ready?”

He let out this throaty tortured laugh, “Oh, that is filthy.” I noticed that didn’t stop him from shimmying out of his boxers and putting his hands behind his head. I ignored him and started decorating his body with pieces of fruit. “Don’t like kiwi?” He’d noticed I avoid those pieces.

“Nope.”

“Hmm, I like kiwi.”

I put a kiwi on him, “You can have those. Anything you don’t like?” 

“Don’t like mandarin oranges. Love real oranges, but not those.” 

“More for me.” I looked at my work then up to his eyes, “Who was on the phone?”

“Phone? Oh . . . Nano. Lunch meeting at twelve, radio bits, meet contest winners, hotel to change, then sound check etc.”

I placed a few more pieces lower on his body then looked at the clock, “Best get started.” I got to my hands and knees over him, dipping down to suck a piece of banana off his chest. He let out a soft “oh”. Next I used my tongue to scoop up a piece of kiwi. I kissed him and fed him the fruit. I stayed even with his eyes as he ate.

Nathan licked the rest of the taste from his lips, “This is a completely new experience that I am completely enjoying.”

I kissed him, “Baby, I can take you places you don’t even know exist.”

“You say things like that and completely short circuit my brain.”

“You won’t be needing it for this next bit.” I went back kissing my breakfast off him. Every other time I’d feed the fruit to him. I noticed with each taste his face got more serious and his eyes got greener. I went for the mandarin orange on his nipple, lingering to tongue him then suck the fruit and him. 

His hands were fisted the sheets, “Bloody hell, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

I used my hands to uncurl his, “You’re allowed to touch.”

“Am I allowed to beg?”

I gathered a piece of fruit from the crease where his leg met his body, “What would you beg for?”

He gathered my hair and pulled it away where he could see me, “For you to be ready for dessert.”

~*~Nathan~*~

Bloody fucking hell! If she does not put her ridiculous oral skills to use on my cock soon I’m going to come anyway. Again! I remember the conversation with the lads when they bet she had me 80% there before ever touching my cock. She does this to me all the damn time. Well, all three times. Last night I’m coming in my jeans and now this morning I am ready to go. It is absolutely incredible how she gets me this worked up. Right now I’m so frustrated that I’m about to crawl out of my skin. Frustrated in the good way. And I am not kidding about begging.

Luckily it doesn’t come to that and I watched her mouth engulf me. She didn’t tease me with kisses or long licks, instead going straight to long sucking strokes. I dropped my head back to the pillow with a loud groan, “Thank fuck.” I kept her hair in my hand so I could pry my eyes open every so often and watch her work me. Mostly I just laid there and made sex noises. The feeling started and I warn her, “About to come.” It’d been building and I waited for it to wash over me. Instead it slammed into me like a freight train. I was up off the bed with my hands behind me, “Oh god . . . Kris . . . fuck . . . oh god.” My orgasm seemed to go on forever and when it was done with me I fell back on the bed gasping for breath. 

I felt her kissing her way back up my body and put an arm out for her to cuddle up. When she kissed next to my armpit I wrapped my arm around her and kissed whatever was closest. I was not unaware that I had not finished what I started when breakfast arrived.

There are two problems with what I want to do to her. One, there isn’t enough time before I have to be at that meeting. Two, I do not have the ability to do it right now. I opened my eyes, aware that I had a silly grin on my face, a content grin, “Not leaving you hanging. Tell me what you want. Exactly what you want. I am incapable of thought.” This was the absolute truth.

Kris rolled to her side with her back to me. She took the arm she was laying on across her and put my hand on her breast. She put my other hand between her legs then ran her finger along the tendon down from her ear, “Your mouth, right here.”

“I can do this.” Piano playing gives me the ability to have my hands doing two different things. This skill is coming in handy right now. I used my foot to move her top leg between mine and pinned it there. She couldn’t move much with how I was wrapped around her. A few minutes of toying with her and I sucked at her earlobe, “Love how you’re squirming in my arms.” 

I went back to sucking and kissing her neck. I’m pretty sure that was doing the job as much as anything. I’ll be testing that theory out later. Her nails dug into my forearm, “Nath . . . can’t . . . oh . . . Nathan.” With that I held her tighter so I could feel every shudder wrack her body. 

When she settled I pulled away from her, laying her back on the bed. I loomed over her and kissed her sweetly, “And that is how that is done.” I hopped off the bed, “Shit, I’m going to be late.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice Practice Practice

~*~Nathan~*~

I jogged from the cab into the restaurant. Someone called my name and I headed for the table and empty chair, “Sorry, sorry, I tried.” They all were staring at me. “What? I tried.”

Max put down his beer and scratched behind his ear, “You’ve got a love bite.”

My hand flew to my neck. Jay pulled my hand down, “Other side.”

I gave up, started laughing, and laid my head on the table. Max rubbed my head. I looked up, “Do you ever have a moment where you cannot believe you are naked with a girl and she’s really letting you do things to her?”

Nano jumped in, “We’ve got work to discuss.” I stuck out my bottom lip. The other four held out a hand toward me and looked at him. He sighed, “Fine, ten minutes to dissect Nathan’s sex life.” He looked at his watch, “I’m timing.”

The all looked at me and nodded, “Yes.” 

Jay laid his hand on my shoulder, “When did this happen and did it disrupt things?”

I had to think, “Umm, after I went down her and before we had sex. Didn’t disrupt things. Was weird. God, I’m absolutely starving.”

Max’s head hit the table. Tom rubbed his back, “He’ll be okay.”

“How was everyone else’s night?” I looked between them. 

Tom met my eyes, “I speak for everyone. No one gives a shit about anything, but your night.”

“Went back to room, had sex, slept, woke up, had sex, she ate breakfast off my stomach, and we had sex again. Sorry, I was late.” I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t keep a straight face. I started laughing, “Max is right, it is weird. It’s absolutely incredible, but weird as hell.”

“And are you better than you were?” Jay emphasized the word.

“Oh yeah, I took Max’s advice.” 

Max’s head shot up, “You did not!” I nodded and drank half Nano’s glass of water. His head fell to the table again, “I feel weak.”

We had about ten minutes of business to discuss. This tells me the “meeting” was more about making sure we were all together and on time for the rest of our day. I wasn’t bitching because I needed food and I was the late one.

My good mood continued through the day. I texted Kris when we were on our way back to the hotel. Siva asked what she’d been doing while we worked. “Shopping, sight seeing, whatever. She’s back in the room now.”

“You gave her a key to your room?”

Jay and I both looked strangely at Nano, “I’m confident she’s not posting pictures of the bed or selling used condoms on ebay.”

“Eww.”

I shrugged, “She’s a grown up. If anything I’m a liability. Bit too young.”

Max looked up from his phone. He looked at me for a long time, “Yeah, still weird.”

“Get used to it, we’re not done with each other.”

I walked back into my room to find Kristin in nothing but a towel, “Woah.”

“Hey, you.” She walked over and gave me a quick kiss, “Good day?”

She started to move away. I couldn’t have that. I put my arm around her and brought her body to mine. “Yeah, fun day. Radio interview was fun. We were all in a good mood. What about you?” While I’d talked she’d put her arms around me.

“Bought a few things. I love New York. Love the energy, so I just wandered around. What’s next?”

“Gotta be downstairs in fifteen to head to sound check.”

“Ooo, do I get to watch all of it today?”

I made a face at her, “Ha ha, yes, you can watch all of it today. Fans will be there too. Q & A after. Sure to be amusing as the questions aren’t pre-screened.”

"That will be fun.” She did something with her fingers in my hair. I quirked an eyebrow. “Was out of place or I just wanted to play in your hair.”

Flirty fit girl in a towel shouldn’t be wasted. I licked my lips before kissing her. He fingers in my hair felt good and threatened to make me late again. I pushed away with a sad face, “You better get dressed.”

“You gonna watch?”

Tease. I laughed, “No, you already made me late once today.”

“I’ll stop doing things to make you late.”

She dropped the towel and I yelled, “Liar” as I ducked into the bathroom.

~*~Kristin~*~

When Nathan and I showed up downstairs on time we got a little round of applause. They’re cute. Max looked pensive and stared at our joined hands. Siva showed up and we were herded out the back into the van. Once inside the show began. They were like kids on the way to an amusement park. Conversation bounced all over and was punctuated with them pinching and poking at each other. By the time we got to the venue my sides hurt from laughing so much. That would continue through the sound check, Q & A, and backstage before the show. They were crazy busy and I barely spoke to Nathan. That was fine. I didn’t need him to baby sit me. I talked with fans, although I listened more than I talked. Seemed smarter. Before the show different groups of boys were pulled for radio, print, and internet interviews. I could see where this would get exhausting. Hell, I was exhausted watching.

I was sitting in catering with a bottle of water when Max showed up. He grabbed a beer and dropped into the chair next to me. “You done?”

He nodded, “Finally.”

“This is the work part, isn’t it? Stage is the fun part.”

“Stage and fans. And the partying.”

I chuckled, “Of course.” He was quiet and looking at me, “What?”

He sat back, “He’s young.” I didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. I didn’t know if I thought this was sweet or it was pissing me off. I met his eyes and waited. “It’s fun and it’s sex. I get that, but you’re back for seconds and he’s young.” I was leaning toward pissed. He might have been able to tell. “All I’m saying is it’s not me or Jay. He may be in over his head and not know it. He will get attached. Be careful with him.”

Before I could go off on Max the “young” one walked in the room. He has a lot of energy. He kind of bounces. Like Tigger. I snickered because I imagined him spelling his name “N A TH A N” with the “th” pronounced together like the “double gg” in Tigger. He grabbed a coke and joined us. The others were right behind him. Serious conversation time was over. 

Five minutes later instead of pissed I was considering Max’s words.

~*~Nathan~*~

Ever walk into a room and know you were the subject of conversation? You know, you walk in and the people go stunned silent and look guilty. That’s what Max and Kristin did when I walked into catering. They looked deep in conversation and Kristin looked angry. If she seems off I’ll ask her, otherwise I’ll ask him. I was annoyed by this. A lot. I don’t have a filter for my facial expressions and the boys knew I was annoyed. A lot. They knew to leave me alone. Kristin wouldn’t know anything.

I got up for the show and that went fine. Kristin was in the space between the stage and the barricades. There were a couple of contest winners with her and they had a good time. They were having fun and assing off. Liked watching that. Definitely improved my mood. Backstage all I wanted to do was get away. I was tired of meeting people and talking and whatever was going on that I didn’t know about. I’d spent all day doing interviews and being NATHAN. I needed some time to be Nathan. I was done. 

The energy from the show kept me going. I went straight for the couch in the hotel room. I knew this was me. Kristin was fine. She kicked off her shoes before sitting on the couch, folding her legs under her. She went for my hair and leaned into the touch, “Worked out of your snit?”

I smiled, she had noticed, “Mostly.”

“There a problem, Nathan?”

Hearing my name shouldn’t feel like this. Like electricity down my spine. “Seemed like I interrupted a conversation between you and Max.”

She nodded and played in the hair at the back of my neck, “He worries about you.”

“That’s it?” She nodded again. This is a definite sign that there is more to it. He worries about me. I wanted to press for more, but decided against. She’s not wanting to get in the middle of us and I respect that. A lot. Change of topic, “So what did you buy whilst shopping?”

“I bought a few things at La Perla. Love La Perla.” I had a blank look. She noticed. “It’s higher end Victoria’s Secret.”

I’m in a great mood now, “Do I get to see what you bought?”

“Maybe. I bought a top at Anthropologie, some make up at Sephora, and some cherry lube at a sex shop.”

Stop the bus. “I’m not sure which is more intriguing. Cherry lube or sex shop. You buy toys too?” The minute I said it I realized it might have been a mistake. 

“Na, those are at home.”

See, mistake. She answers everything. I ignored this, however, my cock did not. I ignored my cock, however, she did not. It looked like we might be in for another night of Nathan coming in his jeans. Her fingers traced the outline in the fabric. I ignored this, knowing it wouldn't last. “What’s the lube for? We’ve not needed lube.”

“No, you take care of that quite well. Really, I just bought it because I was there and I think I’m close to out. And stop with that look, Nathan.” She laughed at me.

“What look? I don’t know what look I’ve got.” I was positively flustered.

“The look you get when you’re positively flustered.” I might hate her a little bit right now. She climbed in my lap and I changed my mind about the hate thing. “Sometimes a single girl has to take things into her own hands.”

“Or toys.” I slammed my hand over my mouth, “Shit.”

“Don’t you ever take things into your own hands?” She didn't say this in a sexy way, but in a casual conversation sort of way. I went with that.

“Of course.” I pointed at myself, “Teenager.”

“Who do you get off too?”

“Well, lately there’s you and Megan Fox.” 

“We’re very different.”

In for a penny, in for a pound. “Not really. Both incredibly fit and capable of getting me hard in under five seconds.” While I answered she slipped off my lap and undid my jeans. I asked the obvious, “What are you doing?”

She took my jeans away to the other side of the room and tossed me something, “I wanna watch.”

I caught. . . the cherry lube. “What? No! I don’t need a wank. I’ve got you to work it out with. You sitting there watching my sex faces. Nope.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was sure I looked ridiculous sitting on the couch in my t-shirt and no pants. Holding a bottle of cherry lube.

She knelt between my feet, running her hands up my naked thighs, and leaned in to kiss me, “Baby boy, I have seen your sex faces and they are beautiful and a huge turn on.” She kissed me and licked my lips, “I want to see how you touch yourself.”

It will come as a surprise to no one that I’ve dumped cherry lube in my hand and pushed her away so I can reach my cock. I glared at her playfully, as this has become very fun, “I want to watch you as well.”

“Same time or after?”

This is an excellent question. “I’ll start, then you join in, which will likely finish me, then I can watch your end.” 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan may be a genius. I settled back with my legs crossed and watched his hand grip his shaft. One stroke and his eyes closed. He’s drifted off into his own world. Perfect. He tightened his ass and stretched out more on the couch. The rhythmic movement of his hand wasn’t the good part. His face was. Think about it . . . how often do you get to sit back and watch? He kept his eyes closed. His face contorted in different ways. He’d lick his lips, bite his lip, squeeze his eyes closed with a pleasured grimace, and open his mouth to fight for breath. I glanced down occasionally to see if his hand was doing something different, but it wasn’t. The simple movement struck him differently. I imagined a lot of that was due to whatever visuals were going on behind his eyelids.

I battled an overwhelming need to kiss those parted lips. I could barely see the pink of his tongue. He looked so . .. I don’t know. Sexy, debauched, beautiful, lost. “Nathan, I’m joining in.” I kept my eyes on him. He nodded, but took a minute before he opened his eyes. I knew why. He didn’t think he’d last if he looked. When he opened his eyes he met mine for a long while before looking down. I watched his face as he watched my hand. I could tell his hand was moving faster. His face registered the increase in pleasure and the moment he broke. My own pleasure spiked watching him lose control.

His eyes left me while he peeled off his shirt then were back, “You’re beautiful like this.”

My breath caught, “You were too.” I’m not sure which was sexier; watching him get off or the look on his face as he watched me. We went on like this for a long time. Like me, his eyes settled on my face with only the occasional glance below. Unlike him, I kept my eyes open and on his. I smiled when he slid off the couch and crawled over. He kissed me soundly. When he moved away a few inches I asked, “What’s up?”

The corner of his mouth turned up, “Can’t keep watching. Lay back.”

I did as he said and watched his smirk disappear between my legs. I sighed into the contact, “Your tongue feels much better than my fingers.”

“I hope so.”

It also took his tongue less time to get me screaming. 

Weird sensation. What is he doing? I look to make sure. Yep, he’s licking my thigh. “What are you doing, silly?”

He looked up with a disgusted face, “Cherry lube does not taste like cherry anything.” He wiped his tongue on my leg some more, “I prefer the taste of you.” He popped to his feet before pulling me up, “How do you have on so many clothes?”

“You haven’t taken them off me?”

He gasped, “I’m slipping. I’ll fix it.”

We spent the rest of the night doing what we do. In the morning I was more exhausted than before bed. It was a good exhausted. Nathan would be heading to California later. My plane left well before his. We ordered breakfast and sat in bed eating. I hadn’t had time to think about what Max had said, but that his words were still taking up space told me I needed to. I like Nathan and I don’t want to give him the impression this is more than it is. Nothing to do with him. He’s great. I don’t want anything more. I stole the piece of bacon he was taking to his mouth, “This has been fun.”

His smile was a cross between dirty and embarrassed. Typical Nathan. “You’re a great teacher.”

I laughed, “You’re a dedicated student.”

“I like my lessons.” He moved the tray, straddled my legs, and pressed me back into the pillows, “What’s next?”

“Lesson 3. Practice, practice, practice.”

“But you’re leaving,” he pouted.

“I didn’t say it had to be with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize

~*~Nathan~*~

I laughed, “That’s the point is it?” I flopped over on my back. “Train me up then turn me loose on unsuspecting females my own age.”

“I don’t think anyone is unsuspecting.” She rolled on top of me, “Still gotta work on your confidence.”

My fingers danced over her bare skin, “What’s your plan?”

“Practice, practice, practice.”

I threw her off me and settled between her thighs, “Should we start now?” I didn’t let her answer.

After Kris left I went looking for the others. Jay, Tom, and Max were in Max’s room having lunch. I joined the at the table, helping myself to a beer. Tom talked through a mouthful of hamburger, “Kristin headed home?” I nodded. “Plans to see her again.?”

“Nothing definite.” I turned my attention to Max, “What’d you say to her yesterday in catering?” I was annoyed. Again.

He glanced at the other two before me, “I reminded her that you are not as experienced as some of us or as old.”

I yelled, “You did what?!”

Jay had closed his eyes. Max continued. “You’re not. I’m not sure you can continue this sex fest without getting attached to your teacher. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but as the older of the two she needs to be clear with you.”

I listened with my mouth hanging open. Furious. It does explain this morning’s conversation. Jay’s eyes are open now and Tom is shaking his head. “You had no right to talk to her about this. I’m not a child. Jesus, Max. Why could you not keep your fucking nose out of my business? I’m very clear on what I’m doing. Having really good sex. We’re not dating. We don’t text or call except to set up where we’re meeting to have sex!”

The bastard didn’t have the sense to back down, “And holding hands.” 

“What?”

“You’re holding hands. You came downstairs holding hands yesterday. And she had a key.”

“She’s not a fucking blow up doll or a whore. I won’t be treating her like either. That doesn’t mean I’m becoming attached or falling in love with her. I’m just not an asshole.” I paused hoping he’d get the implication that he was an asshole. “We’ve both been clear about what this is. I’m free to practice with anyone I want.” He nodded. “If you fuck this up . . . if you already have . . . I’m having fun.”

“A’right, Nath. I’ll fix it. I’ll call and apologize for butting in.”

He’s placating me and I don’t care. I stood up, sending my chair flying back, “You damn well better.” I left the room before I punched him. What a fucking nightmare. I was barely in my room before there was a knock at the door. I yanked it open. The peacemaker. I let Jay in and he sat on the couch. I leaned against the window with my arms crossed, “Am I wrong to be pissed?”

Jay shook his head, “Not at all. However, separate out how inappropriate his talking to her was and see that he was concerned about you.”

I huff out, “He doesn’t need to be.”

“Irrelevant. His heart was in the right place.”

I sat down next to him, “I question his motives. She turned him down.”

Jay cringed, “Fair enough.” We sat for a bit. “Na, he wouldn’t do that. Too protective of his lil’ Nayf.” He reached over to flip my ear the way Max does all of us. “He might fuck up my sex life for shits and giggles, but not yours. Curious, did you ask Kristin what he’d said?”

“That he worried about me.”

His eyes widened with surprise, “I’m impressed. Wow. She didn’t throw him under the bus. Gotta respect that.” We sat again. “Nath, you need to consider what Max said. You were ready to punch one of your best mates over a piece of ass.”

I startled, “I don’t think of her like that.”

“I know, which is why you’ll become attached.”

The next day in LA I carefully watch the clock. I waited until I was sure Kristin would be off work before approaching Max. We were backstage waiting for the next round of interviews. I walked over where he sat and held out my phone, "Call her."

He just stared at me, "You're serious?"

"Completely serious," I even hit the button to place the call.

~*~Kristin~*~

When I got home to Atlanta I’d had plenty of time to think about what Max had said. Once home I called Lyndsey, “I need a conscience.”

“Oh shit, what did you do?” We both laughed and she added, “Wait, you were in New York with Nathan. Oh shit, what did you do?”

I took a deep breath, “Max basically told me to back off before I hurt him.”

“Hold on . . . Max confronted you? Where was Nathan? Had something happened?” She was rattling off questions before I could answer. I waited.

“I was hanging out in catering while they were doing interviews. I don’t think Nathan was involved. He shut up as soon as Nath walked in the room.”

“Tell me exactly what he said.” 

I repeated as best I could. “I mean, he is very young, Lynz, but he’s not that young. He’s totally confusing. One minute he’s like twelve and the next he’s twenty seven. Back before Vegas I told him that I don’t want a boyfriend and I think we could have fun together. We do have fun together. We also have really good sex together.” I shivered at the memory. “Seriously, he’s nineteen, a singer in a damned boy band, and going back to England. Even if I did want a boyfriend, which I don’t, he would be a totally wrong choice. What’s wrong with just having fun and sex?”

“Nothing. Don’t let Max get in your head. Deal with Nathan. Any clue what set this off?” 

I’d spent some time with this one, “When we came downstairs yesterday we were holding hands. Max was staring at our hands.”

“Is he supposed to ignore you except in bed?”

“Evidently.” We moved on to other topics while I unpacked. Between the conversations with Nathan this morning and then Lyndsey I was feeling confident that I wasn’t leading him on. I’d never said anything to contradict the original conversation of just having fun. We are affectionate when we’re together, but when we’re not together there is no “we”. We’re not on the phone or Skype, outside of setting up the next sex date. 

Work Monday was rough. I drove home, changed into my pj’s and was on the couch like a sloth before five. I was surprised when I heard Nathan's ringtone. I couldn't imagine why he was calling. Still I answered, "Hey, Nathan."

It wasn't Nathan's voice, "Hey Kristin, it's Max."

Really? This was interesting. Then I got concerned. "Is something wrong with Nathan?"

"No, he's fine. I wanted to apologize to you for the other day. You're both adults and I was out of line. He's like a little brother to me and I worry about him. He didn't know what I was doing, don't hold it against him. I don't want that. He’s a great ki . . . guy."

"What the fuck, Max?" I was pissed. "Two days ago you're telling me to get away from him and now you're calling to say I have your blessing. I don't know what is going on in your beer soaked schizophrenic little brain ... " and then suddenly I did. "Oh, Nathan found out and didn't like it." That might be hot.

"No . . . well yes." He stammered, "Still I owe you an apology."

“Is he standing there?”

I heard some shuffling and voices talking away from the phone. “She knows you’re pissed at me and standing here.”

“How?”

“I’m on your fucking phone!”

“Oh.”

I am coming to realize that everything they’ve ever said about collective brain cells and dealing with them being like herding kittens is true. 

~*~Nathan~*~

It’s hard to glare and snicker at the same time. I ripped my phone from Max and cringed, “’Ello.”

“I didn’t tell you what he said because I didn’t want you to be pissed at him.” Her voice was very quiet.

“Weren’t you just yelling at him?” I could swear I heard her yelling seconds ago.

“That was because he reversed his position. Today it’s have fun and two days ago it was don’t lead him on.”

I spluttered and laughed, “As if! You are one of the most direct people I’ve ever met.”

“Good.” She paused, but I could tell she had more to say, “I respect that he’s protective of you.”

Sweet. “Not needed, Kris. I’ve been clear that I’m not in a place to have a girlfriend and you’ve been clear that you don’t want to be one. No reason we can’t enjoy each other. I won’t lie. I like you. I like being with you. That doesn’t change either of our situations.” I’d said this standing right in the middle of the boys for a reason. 

“That’s very un-nineteen of you, Nathan.” I laughed here because I like it when she takes the piss. “Makes it hard to call you ‘baby boy’ or ‘bunny’ when you aren’t being nineteen.”

“Still not getting the bunny thing.”

“You’re adorable, a little twitchy, and fuck like a rabbit.”

“Well, I asked for that.” My loss for words can be attributed to blood loss to my brain. “I should go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have a good night, baby boy.” 

I hung up and looked at Max, “Satisfied? This is how we talk about this.”

“Yes, Nathan, very adult of you.”

I walked out and went anywhere knowing that last statement was patronizing as hell. The phone call was to show them that I knew what I was doing and I wasn’t getting attached. They didn’t believe me. 

I wasn’t sure I did either.


End file.
